


Трудности конспирации

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке T*Sel (first time, Лестрейд не хочет, чтобы Шерлок об этом узнал и разболтал всему Ярду, Майкрофт ему помогает, но инспектор сливается сам, как-нибудь машинально).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности конспирации

Этим утром инспектор Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейд проснулся в превосходнейшем настроении. Причина этого настроения обреталась на правой стороне его кровати и выглядела трогательно беззащитной для человека, к услугам которого были ресурсы всех секретных служб Ее Величества.  
Опершись на локоть, инспектор любовался этой неправдоподобной картиной, осознавая всю ее уникальность, и не мог заставить себя перестать улыбаться. Впрочем, долго любоваться ему не дали. Почувствовав его взгляд, спящий завозился, поморщил свой замечательный нос и не открывая глаз поинтересовался, какого лешего уважаемый инспектор на него уставился, и, вместо того, чтобы с пользой провести оставшееся до звонка будильника время, бездарно тратит его на разглядывание.  
Спорить с британским правительством Лестрейд счел непатриотичным и с удовольствием последовал его рекомендациям, отчего через несколько минут его и так уже отличное настроение зашкалило где-то на отметке «лучше просто некуда» и, кажется, вознамерилось остаться там надолго.  
«По-крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не приду на работу», - подумал Лестрейд, пытаясь отдышаться, и тут же сдавленно чертыхнулся, вспомнив кое-что, с этой работой связанное. Точнее, кое-кого.  
С соседней подушки донесся тихий смешок.  
\- Я все ждал, когда ты об этом подумаешь, - доверительно сообщил ему старший брат того самого «кое-кого», и Лестрейд, не удержавшись, хихикнул, в лицах представив себе выражение лица Холмса-младшего, когда тот узнает. В том, что тот узнает в ту же минуту, как его увидит, инспектор не сомневался. И все это действительно было бы забавно, если не дурацкая привычка Шерлока немедленно сообщать о своих выводах всем присутствующим, хотят они того или нет.  
\- Не то чтобы я возражал, - пожаловался Лестрейд спине Майкрофта, пока тот нашаривал под кроватью тапочки, - просто с точки зрения рабочего авторитета это как-то… Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Майкрофт согласно кивнул и удалился в сторону ванной, где со вчерашнего вечера поселилась новая зубная щетка, новое же полотенце, какое-то запредельное разноцветное мыло и прочие предметы гигиены, необходимые цивилизованному человеку, дабы оставаться таковым. Изменениям также подвергся платяной шкаф инспектора, приютив в своих полупустых недрах некоторое количество не принадлежащей Лестрейду одежды, а также его холодильник. Последний пополнился изрядным количеством полезных для здоровья – и на взгляд инспектора абсолютно не утоляющих голод - продуктов.  
Сварив кофе (появившийся на полке тем же неизведанным путем и отличавшийся от того, что инспектор обычно потреблял, как небо от земли), Лестрейд наугад вытащил из холодильника какой-то обезжиренный йогурт, покрутил его в руках и запихал обратно за пучок салата. Воровато оглянувшись, он вытряхнув из пачки здоровенный кусок ветчины, быстро соорудил себе крайне холестериновый бутерброд, для пущего счастья залив его сверху майонезом, и в два счета разделался с ним, сладострастно урча от удовольствия.  
\- Посадишь печень, - заметил Майкрофт, несколькими минутами спустя проходя мимо него к кофеварке.  
\- Ты же даже холодильник не открыл, - возмутился Лестрейд. – Как ты узнал?  
\- Человек, сидящий на диете, всегда знает, когда без него вкусно ели, - трагическим голосом возвестил Майкрофт и налил себе кофе.  
Лестрейд виновато фыркнул, поднял руки – каюсь! – и отправился в ванную приводить себя в порядок.  
\- Не брейся, - посоветовало ему в спину его личное британское правительство, заставив инспектора удивленно оглянуться. – И рубашку не меняй, - продолжил Майкрофт. – А вот помыться рекомендую хорошенько, у меня довольно узнаваемый парфюм. По-крайней мере, Шерлок узнает сразу.  
Лестрейд в ответ только кивнул.

Перед выходом Майкрофт еще раз критически оглядел Лестрейда с головы до ног, обошел его кругом, раздувая ноздри, и, кажется, остался доволен. Посмотрел на часы, одобрительно кивнул и выставил инспектора на лестницу.  
\- Я бы тебя подвез, но на улице дождь, - нелогично объяснил он, но Лестрейд не стал переспрашивать: кое-чему он у Холмсов уже научился. Инспектор вздохнул и собрался уже идти, когда был остановлен повелительным «стой», развернут и удостоен прощального поцелуя, «в порядке компенсации», как выразился Майкрофт. После этого никакой дождь был уже не страшен, и Лестрейд весело поскакал по лужам к станции, забрызгивая плащ уникальной рочестерской грязью. 

На работе Лестрейд появился в обычное время и в обычной степени помятости. Шерлок уже слонялся по отделу, дожидаясь, пока откроют архив: вторые сутки он проводил, зарывшись с головой в старые дела, в поисках связи между недавним трупом и серией убийств, прокатившихся по Лондону двадцать лет назад.  
Увидев Лестрейда, Шерлок насторожился, сразу став похожим на борзую, почуявшую дичь. Прищурив глаза, он быстро окинул инспектора взглядом (тот с трудом сохранил невозмутимость), шагнул вперед, вытянул шею, принюхиваясь так явно, что Лестрейд чуть не рассмеялся. Нахмурившись, Холмс-младший втянул в себя воздух раз, другой, замер с отсутствующим видом, точно пытаясь что-то припомнить, вздрогнул, посмотрел инспектору на ботинки, потом на плащ, снова на ботинки, полоснул глазами по лицу, с недоверием моргнул, потом потряс головой, досадливо поморщился и махнул рукой в ответ на вежливое Лестрейдово «с тобой все в порядке?».  
Лестрейд с облегчением выдохнул - судя по тому, что никто не кричал на весь участок «Господи, ты же трахался с моим братом!!!», проверку он прошел успешно.  
В кармане требовательно запищал мобильник. Смс.  
«Кофе», - лаконично напомнили ему, и он чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Вот на таких мелочах все обычно и палятся.  
После утреннего божественного нектара растворимая бурда, выдаваемая администрацией Ярда за кофе, была ему нужна как рыбе зонтик, но традиции есть традиции, и Лестрейд привычно ударил по кнопке, после чего Шерлок окончательно потерял к нему всякий интерес и плюхнулся на диван для посетителей, где и замер, нахохлившись, как большая птица.  
«Холмс vs Холмс, спешите видеть», - усмехнулся инспектор, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета. Бросил на вешалку плащ, по привычке хлебнул из стакана, скривился и вылил его содержимое в горшок на подоконнике. Обитатель горшка не возражал, будучи давно и благополучно почившим в бозе.  
Лестрейд уселся за стол и расслабился окончательно. Все-таки каким бы гением ни был младший Холмс, старший – на взгляд инспектора - мог бы дать брату десять очков вперед, и не только в области дедукции.  
«И что он во мне нашел?» - в который раз удивился Лестрейд, чувствуя, как губы против воли расплываются в улыбке. Подперев кулаком щеку, он мечтательно уставился в окно и сам не заметил, как погрузился в приятные воспоминания.  
Пять минут спустя в кармане снова заверещало.  
«Очень жаль тебя прерывать, - гласило новое сообщение, - но если ты и дальше хочешь морочить голову моему брату, советую тебе немедленно прекратить сиять».  
Лестрейд вздрогнул и успел придать лицу хмурое выражение прежде, чем дверь его кабинета стремительно распахнулась, и внутрь ворвался вихрь по имени Шерлок, с торжеством потрясающий старой выцветшей папкой.

И все бы было хорошо, если бы не эта девица… как ее – Сара? На самом деле, конечно, ее вины тут не было, просто – как потом стало известно - ей приспичило выяснить отношения с маленьким доктором именно в этот вечер, вследствие чего Шерлок, который тоже решил выразить ко всему этому свое отношение, поперся брать вычисленного им маньяка в гордом одиночестве, не предупредив полицию.  
Маньяка – им оказался сын того, старого, в детстве помогавший отцу в его кровавом промысле, а нынче слетевший с катушек после смерти матери - он, конечно, поймал, но вместе с тем поймал и пулю в плечо.  
К чести маленького доктора надо сказать, что тот опоздал всего на несколько минут. Второго выстрела не последовало: безоружный Джон Уотсон налетел на незадачливого любителя пострелять, как помесь взбесившейся ветряной мельницы и кошки, защищающей своих котят, и голыми руками отобрал у него пистолет. Заодно своротив ублюдку набок нос, дабы не повадно было, но это уже детали.  
Так и вышло, что в следующий раз Лестрейд увидел Майкрофта в больничной палате, где его младший брат приходил в себя после операции. Для раненного тот выглядел на удивление довольным жизнью, хоть и пытался играть умирающего, томным голосом требуя у своей сиделки то поправить подушку, то подать кусочек льда, то обтереть горящее лицо. Сиделка… точнее, врач, которым, конечно же, был Джон Уотсон, безропотно выполнял все эти требования и, похоже, собирался продолжать в том же духе до второго пришествия.  
В общем, Майкрофту вовсе незачем было ковырять кончиком зонта больничный линолеум, и хотя ни один человек в этой комнате не сказал бы, что тот нервничает, Лестрейда ему было не обмануть: в последний раз он видел такие манипуляции с зонтиком непосредственно перед тем, как его хозяин сообщил ему о своих намерениях в отношении его скромной персоны и оч-чень спокойно поинтересовался его мнением на этот счет.  
Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что Лестрейд машинально шагнул вперед и успокаивающим жестом положил руку Майкрофту на плечо. Потом, конечно, он осознал, что сделал – когда Майкрофт, повернувшись, посмотрел на него как на любимого, но абсолютно безнадежного идиота, да и вопль, который издал при этом «умирающий», не оставлял сомнений в том, что все их утренние старания пошли коту под хвост. Лестрейд смущенно отдернул руку, но было уже поздно.  
\- Но КАК?!! – страдальчески возопил Шерлок, и его врачу тут же пришлось прижимать своего пациента к кровати, ибо тот так и норовил с нее соскочить. Выражение лица Шерлока при этом не поддавалось описанию - воспоминание о нем Лестрейд планировал холить и лелеять до самой смерти, и, судя по всему, Майкрофт полностью разделял его планы.  
\- Шерлок, тебе нельзя волноваться, - скороговоркой пробормотал он, хватая закусившего губу инспектора под локоток. – Потом поговорим. – И они вылетели из палаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
\- Стойте! Ах вы, гады! – неслось им вслед. – Джон, ты видел? Джон! Они меня развели-и-и!  
Ответом ему были взрывы хохота из коридора.

\- Конспиратор из тебя никудышный, - подытожил Майкрофт, помогая все еще подвывавшему от смеха инспектору загрузиться в машину.  
Лестрейд плюхнулся на мягкое кожаное сидение и блаженно зажмурился.  
\- Нет худа без добра, - философски заметил он. – По-крайней мере, теперь ты сможешь спокойно меня подвозить.

fin


End file.
